Semiconductor memory is widely used in various electronic devices such as cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, medical electronics, mobile computing devices, servers, solid state drives, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Semiconductor memory may comprise non-volatile memory or volatile memory. A non-volatile memory allows information to be stored and retained even when the non-volatile memory is not connected to a source of power (e.g., a battery). Examples of non-volatile memory include flash memory (e.g., NAND-type and NOR-type flash memory).
Memory systems can be used to store data provided by a host device, client, user or other entity. The data can then be read back and provided in response to read requests. It is important that data stored in a memory system is not lost. Performance of the memory system, such as speed of operation, is also important to hosts, clients, users, etc.